Erik's First
by EriksDiva
Summary: Love, Toy, Hug, Mask, Friend, Home, Rival and much more! A description, from Erik's point of view, of various events happening to him for the first time.
1. Love

A/N: This story is an idea I have had for a while now. I will try to update as regularly as I can. Any questions or _suggestions_ (Example: A first event for Erik) message me or IM me. Screen name is in the profile!

IMPORTANT: I have read the original novel, Kay's version, and have seen the show and movie. These events are just me using my creative juices picking different scenarios, etc.

Also these events are in no particular order…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. Now, please excuse me as I go and cry…**

Erik's First Love 

She was young and innocent. She also was incredibly beautiful.

Basically, everything he wasn't. He was old and guilty with so many crimes. He committed sins that will never be forgiven for as long as he lived. And as for looks…

Erik's hand automatically went up to touch the mask and his eyes soon became slits. He certainly wasn't beautiful.

His eyes softened from their intensity as he gazed upon the young girl now playing with her hair through the glass. He would do or give anything to be with her…as any normal person could. To not have her shrink back in fear or worst, disgust.

He closed his eyes and gave a little sigh, not thinking of his actions.

Christine's head snapped up from her previous position of trying to untie her ballet shoes. She quickly turned to the mirror, looking for the cause of the sad sigh that echoed throughout the room.

Erik's eyes widened and his mind frantically told him to run to the safety of his lair. But to Erik's great disappointment his body was not responding.

Christine walked towards the mirror and Erik's breathing increased due to a mixture of fear and anxiety. She reached out a hand and put it on the mirror, not knowing the pain she was causing the man on the other side.

Erik's trembling hand rose and reached out to meet hers the cool glass the only thing separating them.

He felt a single tear run down his cheek.

He was in love.

And due to that fact, he was in great grief. The reason being that he knew she, let alone anyone, could never love him.

He looked up at her pretty face, so close to his. It couldn't happen…it would never work…

But he was still going to try.


	2. Toy

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really serious about this story and I will finish this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. But I dream of it all the time.**

**Remember! This is from my perspective, not the movie's or books.**

Erik's First Toy 

Erik gave a little smile of satisfaction as he finally put the last part into his creation. The monkeys newly added eyes seemed to stare right through him. Erik liked that. He wanted someone to see him…the _real_ him.

Erik heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly shoved the monkey under his bed.

"Erik!" His mother's sharp voice called out, " Get to dinner, now!"

Erik scrambled to put the monkey away in a proper hiding place, where his mother would never find it. The footsteps started to go back down the stairs. Erik put on a new shirt and had his hand on the doorknob, when the footsteps returned. He then heard his mother's cold voice call out through the door…

" And _don't_ forget the mask."

Erik froze and turned around. He grabbed his mask off the table and took a quick glance at his toy. He knew he would always find comfort from it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik started fixing his suit as he waited for the lesson. He heard some music and started to hum the familiar tune. He turned to the source of music and stared back into those eyes that he had known for over twenty years. Suddenly, a warm voice was heard.

"Angel? I'm ready!"

Erik gave a small sigh.

"Right away Christine."

He quickly turned around and grabbed his mask off the table. This time, he took a long look at his little creation. With another sigh he walked back into the world where he could never be his real self.


End file.
